


Fight

by LadyCookieCupcake



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Ruvik annoys the reader, short one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCookieCupcake/pseuds/LadyCookieCupcake





	Fight

   It had been a few good stressful...hours, days, weeks? You weren’t even sure anymore, just knowing - maybe? - that a good amount of time had passed since….since something, and you were extremely tired. Your body ached with every slash of the dagger, fingers straining with every pull of the trigger, and mind fading with every step you took forward. All you wanted to do was lay down somewhere and sleep, just pass out and not wake up, at least for an hour; you were surprised you hadn’t already actually.

   Of course, you occasionally found a hiding place, a decent enough one that fit you and your multitude of large guns in, hiding you well; and though you never got the chance to sleep, you would always take these chances as a means of resting up your body in the only way possible. Though it never seemed to help; you’d stand right back up and your body would continue screaming for you to stop.

   Like right now. Your body, crouched behind an overturned, bloodied table, was practically screaming at you to stop. Your muscles pulled and ached, your head pounded and your eyes occasionally lost focus and swam just that bit more further away from you. It was becoming just a little harder to even crouch, let alone move on and fight your way out of this room (not even including the rest of the whole building).

   You knew you needed to fight, to carry on, but the longer it went on, the weaker you felt yourself becoming. You tried to take a deep breath, one, two, three deep breathes- but it didn’t work. Your body continued to ache and scream, and your mind and sight continued to swim in and out of focus. It felt like complete agony and you were sure nothing else could go badly for yo-, you were interrupted by a loud groan before your right shoulder burst into agonizing pain.

   You couldn’t help the loud scream you gave, easily attracting the rest of the attention of the others. The other three Haunteds hurried over, stumbling their way to you, and you stood as quickly as you could, ignoring your screaming muscles as you turned, digging the knife into the closest Haunted’s head. He went down quick enough, and soon the rest of the Haunteds followed.

   Not wanting to tempt fate, you made sure to light each body on fire, watching as they quickly burnt to ashes, and then, with a tired sigh, you moved on, ready (as much as you could be anyway) to fight your way out of here- at least you were. As it turned out, a certain hooded fellow decided you’d earned a good ol’ visit from him, and before you knew it, your head was pounding, the thump, thump, thump seemingly echoing in the room.

   You clutched at your head as if it would get rid of the extreme migraine quickly appearing. It didn’t, none-to-surprisingly, and you were forced to your knees as the pain got larger and larger, eyes slipping close to block out any harsh lights. It didn’t help and you knew you were making yourself vulnerable to the hooded man, but it couldn’t be helped - you were in too much pain to care, anyway.

   “Ah, I see little (Y/N) is still fighting through this,” He began, his deep voice taunting, “How brave of you, to continue on, despite everything, despite the want of falling. Don’t worry; you’ll get your wish soon enough.” As he spoke, the headache continued but despite the pounding, it was as if he spoke in your mind, in the only quiet part - if there ever was - in your mind, making sure you heard every word, loud and clear.

   He continued to speak with that condescending tone, and the more he spoke, the more you felt; the anger you’d felt since it all began, the agony, the pain, the feeling of being lost and surrounded all at all - it all came crashing down. Before you knew it, your eyes had snapped open and you were rushing forward, practically roaring out “Ruvik! Shut the hell up!”

   The hooded man must not have expected you to do it (that’s a first), because from just under his hood, you could see his eyes widened as you tackled him. You both hit the ground with a loud thud, but you didn’t bother wasting even a second. Straddling the man, you curled your hand into a fist and thrust it downward, hitting him square in the face, causing his face to twist sideways.

   You continued to punch him, hitting him over and over and over again. Your breathing became ragged, your chest rising and falling harshly, and all you wanted to do was collapse, your body’s shaking getting more worse. You tried to ignore it, wanting to hurt the man beneath you as much as he was hurting you. How dare he? How dare he use you (and those who came in with you; you didn’t even know if the other detectives were still alive) for his own pleasures? So what if he’d had a hard life? Everyone had hard moments, some more than others, but they still carried on! They didn’t torment others to make themselves feel bloody better!

   As your thoughts consumed your mind, your anger boiling higher and higher, you didn’t realise that your movements had slowed down enough for him to grasp hold of your wrists, which he did. Grabbing your wrists, he threw you off of him, turning so you two had switched positions. Now he was on top and you were on the bottom, a little dazed due to the sudden moves.

   You shook your head, getting rid of the dizziness, and glared up at him. He glared back, his icy blues seeming to pierce through you, as if trying - and succeeding - to peer into your soul. You felt a spike of fear but continued to glare at him.

   There was just silence between the two of you, you panting and him glaring, until all of a sudden Ruvik made an almost sighing noise - but he wouldn’t sigh, would he? He never sighs, the smug prick - and disappeared from sight. Just like that, right before your eyes. One moment he was there, the next not. You paused, staring up at where he once was, wondering just why he hadn’t killed you. Now had been the perfect time to do so, and yet…

   The sound banging could be heard, and a look over to the right side of the room found the door moving a little. You sighed, waited a minute, heard the door finally give, and then sighed again. Quickly standing, you rushed over to the gun you had dropped after the headache, and instantly started shooting, finding your way out of the room and into yet another bloodied, dark place.

   You had nothing to do but fight, and though you were tired, though you wanted nothing but to kill the man who was putting you through all of this, you couldn’t….yet at least. So you’ll continue to fight, to move on until you can find a way out, which you will. It’ll just take a little while.


End file.
